Grandpa Hiashi
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Boruto comes to visit his grandfather in hospital.


A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last fic, Sister's Hand. I'm amazed that it's had over 40 people favourite the one shot. This story is based on a plot bunny I had and I decided to see how it would work out as a fic. I'm quite pleased how it's turned out.

* * *

><p><span>Grandpa Hiashi<span>

Boruto's grandfather had been poorly for a long time. His maternal grandfather, Hiashi Hyuga had been rushed to hospital following a stroke. He had been in comatose for a few months and even after he had waken up he had a significant amount of speech loss. The doctors informed the family that he might not have long left to live. Ever since then, Boruto had prayed every day that Grandpa Hiashi got to live another day.

Boruto loved visiting Grandpa Hiashi. He was the only grandparent he had left. Grandpa Minato and Grandma Kushina died after his dad had been born and Grandma Hime had also passed away before Boruto was born. He didn't know much about the circumstances of their deaths. His dad always said that he would tell him when he got older.

Before Grandpa Hiashi became ill, Boruto and his mother would visit Grandpa Hiashi every Sunday before their family dinner. He watched Grandpa Hiashi train other members of his clan, including his mother and he would get excited. He wanted to become a great ninja and protect his village. He asked Grandpa Hiashi if he could train him, and he replied by lifting Boruto up and with a smile he said, "When you're old enough, my child."

Boruto wondered when would be old enough to know these things. He hardly ever got to see his father anymore because he was so busy. There were times were his father wouldn't come home at all. Even when he did come home, he would go straight to bed after an exhausting time at work. His mother gave him plenty of attention, but he couldn't help but feel that Himawari got the more attention then him.

That was another reason why he liked Grandpa Hiashi so much. He felt as if he gave all the family equal attention. Boruto could vent out his frustrations to him, and he would listen with great interest.

As Boruto followed his mother to Grandpa Hiashi's hospital room, he was filled with excitement. Boruto wanted to try out some exciting pranks to the village, and he was curious to Grandpa Hiashi's opinions of them. Boruto remembered the days were he was unable to speak, but he knew deep down that there nothing wrong with his mind. Although he was still bed-bound and unable to walk, Boruto knew that Grandpa Hiashi was making a steady progress to recovery.

"Hey mom," Boruto said. "Remember when we used to visit Grandpa Hiashi every Sunday before he was ill."

"Of course I do," Hinata replied. "Those are some very fond memories."

"We should visit him every week in hospital like we did before," Boruto suggested.

"That would be wonderful," Hinata responded with a warm smile on her face while she carried Himawari in her arms. "But it's a long walk and we don't always have a car available, but we can try. Grandpa Hiashi will be leaving the hospital soon. Aunt Hanabi is looking for a place for him."

"A place?" Boruto said.

"Aunt Hanabi is looking for a new home for him."

"Why can't he go back to his place?"

"Because his mobility isn't as good as it used to be. Don't worry, we'll be able to see him more often once he moves in."

Boruto wasn't listening. As soon as he saw Grandpa Hiashi's face. He smiled and scurried to his bedside. "Grandpa Hiashi! I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you as well," Grandpa Hiashi replied. He looked up to Hinata and Himawari in her arms. "Naruto keeping himself busy I see."

"You know I've got so much I want to tell you," Boruto told his grandfather as Hinata sat down on the chair behind Boruto.

"What do you want to tell me?" Grandpa Hiashi said.

"I want to put my baby sister on top of tree."

"Boruto!" Hinata gasped in horror.

"Now my child, that is very dangerous," Grandpa Hiashi said. "You'll give your mother a heart attack."

"You know I never thought about that," Boruto admitted. "How about something less dangerous, how about a Christmas tree?"

Hinata told Boruto, "That's still very dangerous."

"Well I think she'd make a great angel. What else was there, "I'm going to draw boobs on people's cars."

"Oh please don't do that," Grandpa Hiashi said. "That's very naughty. You shouldn't do that."

"Okay I won't draw boobs then," Boruto said. "I should think of something else that isn't naughty. Smiley faces and clan symbols."

"Not on the cars," Grandpa Hiashi said. "Because drawing on other people's property without their permission is vandalism. It will give your father a bad name."

"Well I have to pull a prank that will make my dad notice me."

Hiashi grabbed Boruto's hand as he listened to more of the pranks he wanted to do to his village, and disagreeing with each and every one of them. Eventually Boruto became silent and Hiashi was given a chance to speak.

"Now Boruto," Grandpa Hiashi said with a smile on his face. "You don't need to pull any pranks for your father to notice you. Believe me, he thinks about you every day. Your entire family love you. You have so much ahead of you, don't risk shaming your family for these childless pranks. You should grow up, become tall and make your father proud."

"Grandpa Hiashi, I heard you were leaving the hospital," Boruto said.

"Indeed," Grandpa Hiashi replied. "There's no need for me to be here anymore."

"Why don't you live with us?" Boruto suggested. "It would be so awesome."

Grandpa Hiashi laughed. "That's very nice to hear. But If I move in, I would become a burden to you and my clan."

"Don't be silly," Boruto said. "You wouldn't become a burden at all."

"It's okay Boruto," Hinata told her son as she patted his head. "The home that Aunt Hanabi is trying to get Grandpa into is not far from where we live. We'll be able to visit Grandpa more than once a week."

"Really?"

Grandpa Hiashi smiled. "You're just like your father, Boruto."


End file.
